


Dear Louis

by ImAnna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dear Marie, Drug Use, Famous Harry, First Time, Harry loses his virginity, John Mayer song, Judge Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Letters, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Short, Singer Harry, Song Parody, Top Harry, Unhappy Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, they take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnna/pseuds/ImAnna
Summary: "...But of course that’d be a great job. I’ve never stopped believing in you. I always thought you were very talented. And I know that, despite all those gossip people used to spread about you, you’re a good person. Like the boy I met when I was 16.Never doubt that.Always in my heart, Harry Styles.Yours sincerely,Dear Louis PS: When in London…” Harry folded the sheet of paper again looking to nowhere in particular. He realized something. His heart was beating very fast. And it wasn’t because of the gym."  The one where Harry is a popstar having an existential crises and writes a song for his high school ex-boyfriend Louis after more than ten years of no contact.Based on "Dear Marie" by John Mayer





	

 

It was a weird day. He wasn’t feeling himself. Harry Styles coming home early from an after party? And _alone_? Not smelling like whisky and having wide iris because of cocaine? He certainly wasn’t feeling normal. Kinda he didn’t wanna be there, be part of that world.

He usually leaves those parties with a female model hanging on his neck. But ends up in a bed with a pretty guy. Being gay in the closet wasn’t something practical and spontaneous. He’s in an event and sees a hot guy. His assistant goes to him and asks the guy his sexual orientation. Before hooking up with Harry, he has to sign a term of silence and then they meet in a hotel room. It’s been a while since Harry felt the emotion of a conquest, of a flirting situation.

He took all his clothes off and lay down on his bed. He wasn’t physically tired, but his mind was exhausted. It was full of… he didn’t even know what.

He couldn’t sleep so he took his phone and started to wander around Instagram. A bunch of boring selfies on his timeline. While checking the activities section, something caught his attention.

_gemma_styles liked a picture of louis_tomlinson_

What?

Oh dear God.

I can’t believe that.

How long hadn’t he heard that name?

It only could be one person. How many Louis Tomlinsons would his sister know? And how did she find his profile?

Louis was a high school boyfriend. The only person he dated before becoming famous. Probably the most successful and stable relationship he’d ever had. They promised to stay together forever but, like all teenagers, they didn’t count university and career obligations as obstacles to their endless love.

Yes, love. Harry could say he truly loved Louis. And he was loved back.

He decided to check how he was doing. His last picture was a selfie of him and a little black girl. Under the picture, it said “My little girl’s first day of school! She’s growing up so fast!”

He has a daughter?

Why wasn’t he surprised? Louis always had a big heart and always loved children. He used to say he wanted to spend some time in Africa doing volunteer work with kids. He wondered if Louis’d ever done it. He wondered if he adopted this girl from there or if she was born English.

The second last pic was of him with a man dressed in a white coat. A chef coat. Harry couldn’t not notice the rings in their left hands. Under the photo was written “I’m here to see your dreams come true. Love you.”

Wow. He was married.

He finally felt his eyelids becoming heavy and decided to keep nosing Louis’ life some other time. He didn’t need to find out now why he felt a little tense seeing Louis’ family. It’d been like ten years since they went different directions.

\---

_“Hi. Harry, right?”_

_“Yes” Harry turned his gaze up. A boy wearing glasses and with a straight hair falling on his forehead was standing in front of him looking at him with expectation._

_“I was wondering if you could help me. Mrs. Jones told me about you”_

_“Sorry but I’m not coming back to the theatre group. I’ve already told her that” Harry returned his attention to his book. Maths were killing him._

_“No, no. It’s not that. I need a musician. She told me you’re a good one”_

_Harry blushed._

_“Well” he shrugged “I don’t know about the part where I’m good but, yeah, I can play some stuff”_

_“Great!” the boy sat down next to Harry “I really need to create something for this monologue, you know?” He suddenly froze and blushed “I mean, if you want to help me, of course.”_

_Harry laughed at the boy’s excitement._

_“That’s ok, I can help you.”_

_“Really?” He showed the shiniest smile Harry’d ever seen – that he remembered. “Thanks so much, you don’t know how desperate I was.” He gave Harry a dramatic look._

_“I can imagine”_

_“Can I take your number so we can arrange a meeting?” The boy gave Harry his phone so he could type his number._

_After taking it back, he stood up._

_“Thanks again. I’ll text you ok? Please, go back to your book.” He said ready to leave._

_“Uhm… won’t you at least tell me your name?”_

_The boy smacked his forehead._

_“Sorry! I’m so distracted today.” He blushed, grinning “I’m Louis Tomlinson”_

_“Nice to meet you, Louis.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Harry.”_

 

Harry was on a dressing room, waiting for the time to go on air. He’d had a decent night of sleep so his little chat with James Corden should be easy. He was promoting the new single of his already award winner album.

Since last Sunday Harry’d been catching himself thinking about Louis. If he was happy, if he remembered him. Of course he remembered him, but did he remember specific stuff like the day they met? That moment came up to his mind all morning. He was surprised about how this memory was still so clear to him.

And how ironic their history was. Music brought them together and music drifted them apart.

 

\--

“Sorry about the ‘dating many women’ part. I know how much you hate when people say that to you.”

“It’s ok, James. It’s part of the interview script my manager gives to all talk shows, you know that.” Harry shrugged.

“I know. But I can’t help feeling bad, I always feel like I have to say something.”

James was a true friend to Harry. One of the few people he trusted. There was some people on show business that knew about his sexuality. Lots of things were seen on showbiz backstage, but didn’t come to media. That’s how things work. Infinite secrets.

But James was one of the only people he felt comfort enough to take a guy he cared about to an intimate get together at his place. There weren’t many guys he cared about though.

It was funny James still had the need to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault. Harry was used to answer all those questions. He always lied anyway. Actually, not always. One day he was asked about when he lost his virginity. He said he was 17. True. He also said it was with a girl. Oh look, he’s lying again.

A girl blowed him once before he lost his virginity. That day confirmed there was something wrong with him. It wasn’t bad, of course. Having your cock sucked is never bad. But he felt something wasn’t right. The girl wanted to lose her virginity to him but he always kept postponing it with some excuse. The day of the blowjob he pretended he felt asleep after she finished him so he didn’t have to return the favour. He was panicking. He putting his mouth on a _pussy_? Jeez.

But he’d never felt weird and gross when he put Louis’ dick into his mouth. He didn’t postpone the first chance he had to have sex with him. And he remembered his first time. Louis looked so beautiful under him…

Harry shook his head. Wrong time to think about this. He still had a busy day ahead him. A long day in the studio.

 

\---

_“Fuck, Harry, each time you get better and better at this.”_

_Harry lifted his head from Louis’ pelvis._

_“I’m just having a good training.”_

_Louis lifted himself onto his elbows._

_“Having a nurse who take long shifts as a mom’s got its perks.” Louis said smirking._

_Harry was lowing his head back to Louis again and stopped halfway._

_“What?” Louis asked._

_“Have you ever” he paused. “done it with someone before?” Harry looked at him expectant._

_“Well, I sucked you ten minutes ago.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes._

_“I’m talking about sex. Real sex. Dick inside an arse.”_

_Louis chuckled._

_“Thanks for explaining to me how sex works. I’ve been wondering-“_

_“Louis.” Harry gave him a bored look._

_“Ok, ok, serious boy. Yes. Remember my first boyfriend? He was my first ‘gay experience’.” He made quote marks with his hands. “It didn’t happen very often though. Like, five times I think. He soon found a hot waiter better than me. What can I do.”_

_“You don’t seem to care about it.” He said relieved inside for Louis not being hurt. But also a little jealous._

_“I don’t, actually. We had fun together but that was it. We’ve only dated for two months. The longest relationship I’ve ever had.” He shrugged. Then looked at Harry smirking. “Until now.”_

_Harry smiled widely and couldn’t resist going to him and kissing him passionately, laying on top of the smaller boy. Things got heated and both were grunting while fricking their cocks together. Harry wanted Louis so bad. He wanted to feel him in the most intimate way. But he was a virgin. What if he wasn’t good at it? What if Louis’ ex was better?_

_“Harry, what’s wrong? You seem a little distracted.” Louis asked breathing heavily and frowning._

_Harry took Louis’ hair off his forehead, looking him in the eyes._

_“I want you so bad. So, so bad. But I’ve never done this before.”_

_“So what? I’ll be glad to be your first.” The blue-eyed boy smiled gently, never leaving his boyfriend’s eyes._

_“I probably won’t be good at it. Nothing like you’re used to.”_

_Louis rolled his eyes._

_“You talk like I’ve had tones of sex with porn stars.” He kissed Harry sweetly. “I know it’d be perfect cause it’d be with you. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”_

 

“Harry. You listening to me?”

Harry’s attention came back to reality. He was very tired. 11pm and his manager decides to meet him to discuss some interviews.

“Yes, you said something about not confirming nor denying anything asked about Taylor Swift. I get it, Jeff. I’ve been on this shit since I don’t even remember when. I’m exhausted, wanna sleep and you call me to meet me at 11 o’clock to tell me something we’re already tired of knowing. It’s 1am, I’m heading home.” Harry stood up.

“Ok. Don’t forget. Jimmy Fallon tomorrow. 4pm.”

“Got it.” Harry waved and left without saying good bye.

That day felt like infinity. For so many reasons.

First because he was tired. Mentally tired. Promoting stuff wasn’t his thing. He was looking forward going on tour. Being in direct contact with people who loved his work. Having days so busy he didn’t have any chance to keep thinking stupid things. Like his first time with Louis. Why did he spend the whole day remembering that?

He needed some sleep. But first, a shower.

He took a quick shower and fell on bed naked. He didn’t care.

 

 

 _“Have you ever done_ this _?” Harry asked._

_“No. I was top on every time I did it. But I understand you’re still a little afraid of taking things up your arse. I’ve been working this on my mind for more time than you. And I’ve fingered myself sometimes.” Louis smiled and caressed Harry’s cheek. “Plus, it’ll be like a first time to me, too. So, you ain’t alone at that.”_

_Harry kept looking Louis in the eyes while reaching for lube in the dresser beside the bed. He was nervous, yeah, but less nervous now he knew it’d be something Louis’d do for the first time, too._

_Louis held Harry’s hand – the same that was holding the lube bottle – and looked in his boyfriend’s eyes. Both kneeled on the bed._

_“Will you prep me for you?”_

_“Yes.” Harry answered. His stare locked on Louis’._

_“Will you be gentle to me?”_

_“Always.” And he knew he wasn’t only talking about the moment that was about to come._

_Louis slowly lay down on his back and opened his legs so Harry could place himself between them. Harry placed little kisses inside both Louis’ legs and then on top of his hole. Louis breathed deeply._

_“Tell me if you ain’t feeling good, ok?” he asked and Louis nodded._

_He opened the bottle and put a good some of lube on his pointer finger. He spread the substance on Louis’ hole and heard him whimper and say something about “cold”. He then introduced the beginning of the finger until the first knuckle._

_It was so warm and soft. He could feel himself almost coming just by the thought of his cock there. He introduced the rest of the finger gently and heard Louis moan._

_“You ok?” He asked._

_“Yeah. You can move your finger if you want.”_

_And Harry did it. He moved his hand according to Louis’ instructions. With two fingers inside him, Harry asked if it was enough._

_“I think it’s better you put three. I need to be looser, otherwise you’ll kill me with this anaconda.”_

_Harry laughed at Louis’ stupid joke._

_“Oh, fuck!” Louis said loudly._

_“Did I hurt you?” Harry froze._

_“No, but when you laughed, I felt something that… wow. Please, put another finger. I can’t wait to have you truly inside me.”_

_Harry hurried to get Louis ready. He couldn’t wait too. Louis’ words were so hot. He was so hard._

_Once they were all prepared, Harry took a deep breath. He held his wet from lube cock and touched Louis’ hole. He introduced it slowly and carefully paying attention to his boyfriend to see if he was in pain. He couldn’t say it. Louis’ face showed something like a surprised semblance? Maybe Harry looked the same._

_Once his dick was all the way inside Louis, he felt the bliss. He understood what all his friends used to talk about._

_No. It was even better. It was_ Louis _._

_“You can move, babe.” Louis said in a weak voice_

_Babe. It sounded amazing coming out of his mouth._

_Harry started to move and they both felt heaven. Maybe the purpose of their existence was doing this. Together. Louis was moaning so high. Harry didn’t know his voice could go higher like this. He asked for faster. He was beautiful. Harry loved him. Was this love? It may be._

_He was feeling his pelvis contract; he wouldn’t take it any longer. His sigh went white for a moment and he moaned so deep and long._

_“Yes! I can feel it!” Louis said._

_Harry took his cock and put it into his mouth. He sucked it  – still inside him. Louis got louder until Harry felt his taste fulfil his mouth. He fell beside the smaller boy and hugged him. Both breathing deeply._

_After a moment of silence, Harry said “I think I’m in love with you.”_

_“You think?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “And how’s that like?”_

_Harry looked him in the eyes._

_“I can’t stop thinking about you. My heart goes fast every time we see each other even it’s been months since we met. I care about you and how you’re feeling. Your eyes and smile are the prettiest things in the world. You’re all I want.”_

_Louis smile was very wide. He couldn’t hide it._

_“So I’m pretty sure I love you since we first met. That’s how I feel about you since that day under the tree.”_

_And Harry learned how happiness felt like._

 

 

Harry woke up suddenly.

What the fuck? Couldn’t he have a fucking break? What did his brain want? He didn’t have time for this kind of shit. To add to the situation, he had a massive boner. He dreamed about teen sex and was totally horny. Most successful moment of his year.

He wouldn’t deal with that by himself. Oh, no sir. He grabbed his phone and searched his contacts. He smirked. Josh was always a good idea.

 

\---

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Harry slammed his door behind him. He had such a bad headache he thought his skull might explode. He felt like everything was happening at the same time. Fucking Taylor Swift made an entire album about a failed relationship with a trashy charming green-eyed guy who broke her poor little heart. Media just turned it all over Styles. And now he was the jerk one. Who wouldn’t judge that fragile doll face of hers as the innocent one?

But he had to take his hat off to her. She turned a fake and only-a-marketing-thing relationship into one of her main weapons to become the biggest selling artist of the year. His manager apparently agreed.

“It’s a good thing. You’re in a dry spell from writing songs, can’t be creative as you’ve already complained about. She’s keeping you in the spotlight.”

“But not in a good way, Jeff.” Harry would say.

“There’s no such thing as good or bad spotlight in this world.” Was Jeff’s answer.

Well, not for Harry. Every time his “history” with Swift was discussed, people used to bring back Kendall Jenner, Cara, Emma, and bunch of other models who “went out with him”. Like he was the biggest womanizer in the world. The pussy collector.

Ok, he agreed to hide his true sexuality due to his career but he hated the way things turned out. It was disgusting. He thought of his sister and how he’d feel if she got involved with a guy like this. He’d do anything to change her mind. And now this was how people saw him.

To add to all this shit, he was photographed using weed and running drunk and naked on the beach. So he was feeling like he was being told off everywhere he went or every time he heard his name on TV. Not that he regrets running naked on a beach. It wasn’t the first time and the picture on People Magazine was quite nice.

But today he was doing some shopping and when he was leaving Gucci store he got surrounded by a huge group of people screaming his name and taking photos. One of them shouted “Women user! Piece of shit!” And that just got stuck in his mind. When he finally made it to the other street where his car was parked, he couldn’t take it anymore and cried. He wasn’t that type of man. Jeez, he couldn’t even hook up with girls, how would he objectify them like this?

Tylenol was his best friend at the moment.

He took his iPad and lay on his bed. Ran through some news on BBC page, nothing really important. No, wait.

“ ** _Judge Tomlinson sends group accused of homophobic crimes to do some community work at a rehab centre for LGBT people_**

_Known as ‘the Judge of queers’, Louis Tomlinson said some time in jail wouldn’t make homophobic people re-think their acts. ‘Maybe spending some time with the type of people they claim so mush to dislike and seeing what homo and bisexual community goes through, they can return to society as better human beings.’ Says Tomlinson.”_

There was a small picture of Louis on the bottom left of the page. He looked great, Harry thought. His hair was in an elegant quiff, and his face was covered with a sexy stubble.

So, Louis was a judge, hun? He remembered him saying he wanted to go to law school to help people make justice, but Harry just thought he was reading too much Daredevil comics. He’d never imagine him as a judge. No. _Judge of queers_. He chuckled. Of course.

He decides to look at his Instagram again. How was Louis doing?, he wondered. He wasn’t following him but he could find his profile searching his sister following list.

There he was. Lots of pictures of landscapes, food and with his daughter. She’d grown so much… They both at the beach, at the park, at her school, trying to cook dinner. Speaking of cooking, where was his husband? Wasn’t he a chef or something? He scrolled down and found a picture of the couple in a black and white filter. On the description, only a heart emoji. It was posted a lot of months ago and there wasn’t any newer one.

Louis seemed happy. It seemed he’d “got there”. That _there_ you picture when you’re young. Getting the job that makes you feel useful and successful, finding “the one”, having a family, settling down. Summing up, having the satisfaction of driving further in this road trip called life.

Did he, Harry, drive straight ahead in this road? He didn’t feel like it. Yes, he had a successful career, yes, he had a bunch of money. However, he was feeling like he was parked on the side of the road. His life was writing new songs, recording them, promoting and touring around the world. He couldn’t even properly enjoy the places he went on tour due to his fame. Life had been quite the same for years.

His life felt so empty. He'd never felt more alone. He was starting to lose faith on himself.

 

_“Aren’t you scared?” Harry asked looking up the sky._

_“Of what?” Louis returned with other question._

_“Of life. The future. I mean, we have all these dreams, make plans. But what if they don’t go as we thought they would? What if there’s no such thing as making your dreams come true, that you can’t plan the future and every time you try to make plans God laughs at you?”_

_They both were lain on the grass of Louis’ mom’s garden. They used to do that every time the sun decided to show up._

_“I believe that you can make plans. And even make your dreams happen if you really try. Sure, not everything’ll happen exactly how we want but… it is what it is.” Louis shrugged._

_“But what if I screw up everything?” Harry whispered._

_Louis lifted himself onto his elbows and turned to his boy._

_“You're not gonna screw everything up.”_

_“How do you know?” Harry looked in his blue eyes._

_“I believe in you.”_

_And they kissed slowly._

 

 

Harry questioned if Louis would say the same after all those years. Yeah, the judge was right in a certain way. If you work hard, you can get what you want but not usually the way you want.

Louis used to dream with having a family with Harry, studying law and make the world better. He got into law school, he was definitely making the world a better place and he had a beautiful family. Not with Harry though.

Harry used to dream with being a successful musician and always have Louis beside him. He was a successful musician but his bed'd never felt colder.

Teenagers are so innocent.

He wondered how it would be like if he hadn’t accepted the job on Capitol Records and moved to LA on his and Louis’ first year of uni. Would they still be together? Would he be that little girl’s dad?

He couldn’t picture himself as a dad.

However, he was proud of who Louis’d become. He felt good reading that small article about him. He wondered what Louis’d think of him running drunk and naked on People magazine’s cover. Harry chuckled. He probably didn’t read that type of magazine. But he could read Rolling Stone. Harry made their headlines a lot, too.

 

\---

Four weeks later, Harry decided to take a break from everything. He needed to isolate himself from this crazy world, those crazy people. It didn’t matter what his manager or even the Pope would say. He wished he could hear his own thoughts, that’s why he couldn’t be creative, he wasn’t being able to think straight.

So, he flew towards Swiss mountains. A quiet hotel in the middle of nowhere with a nice view was perfect. He wasn’t his best friend right now but he needed to make up to himself, to learn to enjoy his own company again. Just him and his guitar, no date set up to leave.

And it was the best thing he could have done. He spent six weeks there and had so much cleared out and his inspiration came back. Of course it did. It always showed up along his feelings but he hadn’t been connected to himself lately. He was so distant he wasn’t being able to _… feel_.

However, after some days alone, he saw he was feeling empty because he wasn’t being honesty with himself. So many years hiding behind this popstar façade had eaten up his true self. The one with passion for music and life.

That was it, he wouldn’t hide anymore. He was gonna show himself in the best way he knew: through his music. It didn’t matter what his management or record label would say. Because they don’t get a say. Harry Styles was powerful enough to do whatever he wanted.

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

_“ **Harry Styles out of the closet?**_

_The grammy award winner and sex symbol Harry Styles surprisingly dropped a new single this morning and it seems to be a love letter… to a guy?_

_The popstar hasn’t said anything about the track yet but we’re sure this new album will be a mind blowing one!_

_Buy ‘Dear Louis’ on iTunes now!”_

Harry had almost forgotten how crazy his schedule could be when he was about to release a new album. He wasn’t complaining though. He was with the head of wardrobe of Another Man magazine trying some outfits for his photoshoot for the next edition. Another cover. After that, he would do the interview.

 

\---

_“’A.M.: You spent almost four years without releasing anything new. Why?_

_H.S.: I guess I was spending some time doing some re-thinking. I’ve been through so much in my career and personal life. I didn’t want to repeat myself while creating new music._

_A.M.: And were you successful?_

_H.S.: I’m happy to say I was. I think everyone will be able to notice that listening to my new album._

_A.M.: Why?_

_H.S.: Because it sounds like me. Genuinely. Nude and raw._

_A.M.: Dear Louis is your first single and is generating a lot of speculations. Who’s Louis?_

_H.S: My first boyfriend._

_A.M.: And why this ‘letter’ for him?_

_H.S.: I’ve never seen it as a letter, just some questions I’ve been asking lately._

_A.M.: But why to him?_

_H.S.: I guess because he was the only serious relationship I had before becoming famous. He used to really know me.’_

I quite like that interview, Harry.” Said his sister on the phone. It’d been already 2 hours of talking.

“Really? Why?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like you were… breaking free. In peace.”

“Don’t be dramatic. I dunno if I’m ‘in peace’” Harry said emphasizing the last part and Gemma knew he made quote marks with his hands “but I definitely feel lighter.”

Gemma didn’t ask anything about Louis and Harry was thankful. He wouldn’t know what to answer because he didn’t know what to think.

 

**MONTHS LATER**

“So, Harry. Congratulations on the two grammys this year.” Ellen said.

“Thank you.” Harry said. He was proud.

“What do you accredit these awards to?”

“I guess I just put my heart and soul on this album. And when you give yourself on this level to anything you do, there’s no way it won’t be a good work.” Harry answered.

“Well. I agree. You came out as gay with the very first single of the album. It couldn’t be more honest.” Ellen said and everybody applauded. Harry smiled blushing. He never knew what to say about his new personal life. He was glad the questions about the endless women he “used to date” ended though.

“Speaking of it, would you sing for us?”

“Sure.” Harry stood up and went to the small stage at the side of the scenario. He grabbed his guitar and played the first accords.

 

 _Dear Louie,_  
_Tell me what it was I used to be_  
_Dear Louie,_  
_Tell me what it was I used to be_

_And if you further up the road  
Can you show me what I still can't see?_

_Remember me_  
_I'm the boy you used to love_  
_When we were 18_  
_Remember me_  
_I'm the boy you used to love_  
_When we were 18_

_Now I wonder what you think  
When you see me on the magazine_

_From time to time_  
_I go looking for your photograph online_  
_From time to time_  
_I go looking for your photograph online_

_But some kind of judge in London  
Is all I ever find_

_Dear Louie,_  
_Tell me do you still_  
_Believe in me_  
_Dear Louie,_  
_Tell me do you still_  
_Believe in me_  
_Yeah, I've got my dream_  
_But you've got a family_  
_Yeah I've got that dream_  
_But you've got yourself a family_  
_Yeah I've got that dream_  
_But I guess it got away from me_

He finished his performance and faced a standing ovation.

 

\--- 

The next week, Harry woke up early, had breakfast and went to the gym. When he got home, he checked his mail box. Some bills and ads… a letter? A hand-written letter? Who still sends that? The stamp was from England. There was no sender identification. Destiny: _Dear Harry Styles._ He opened the envelope and grabbed the folded paper sheet.

 

_“Dear Harry,_

_I really don’t know how to begin this letter. Don’t even know if I should send you one but I felt the need to. I mean, You kind of asked me some questions in a song._

_Speaking of it, I feel flattered you look for photos of me on the internet. I understand it though. Sometimes we wonder how people from our past are doing nowadays. Of course I’ve never had to look for pictures of you. All I have to do is turn on MTV._

_Although I have to admit I bought the first 3 magazines you were on. Then I told myself I’d never get over you if I began to make a collection of your magazines covers. But I think I still have the first Rolling Stone you were on somewhere. I don’t know, gotta ask my mom._

_You don’t have to worry about not knowing what to do in your life sometimes. You’re not alone in this. Maybe because I got married and have a kid you assume I’m wise and so mature. Like we used to think of our parents. If they took care of us, they were fearless. But I’m gonna tell you, there’s no such thing. 3 years ago, my husband died. I loved him so much and, out of the blue, he was no longer here with me. I saw myself alone and scared._

_Life on this side of the road (as you said in your song) is pretty good but it has its ups and downs. Like yours, I’m sure._

_By the way, I can’t believe a song that talks to me – literally, not figuratively like Adele’s ones when we’re heartbroken – won a grammy! Life can be so surreal sometimes…_

_But of course that’d be a great job. I’ve never stopped believing in you. I always thought you were very talented. And I know that, despite all those gossip people used to spread about you, you’re a good person. Like the boy I met when I was 16._

_Never doubt that._

_Always in my heart, Harry Styles._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dear Louis_

_PS: When in London…”_

Harry folded the sheet of paper again looking to nowhere in particular. He realized something. His heart was beating very fast. And it wasn’t because of the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!  
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> English isn't my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me!
> 
> If you wanna contact me, my Twitter is @marquesanna
> 
> Anyway, Im not good at this, so bye!


End file.
